Missing Sparks
by SelenaFanatic
Summary: Justin Russo has the laid back lifestyle all the girls and the money's he's known as the Player and can get any girl he's interested in. Alex is not looking for a womaniser infact she's not looking for anything but Justin can't understand why she dosent want him every girl does but there's something about Alex that makes him want her even more. AU
1. Chapter 1

Missing Sparks

September 12th 2012

Alex's POV

I couldn't sit still I was so nervous about how that whole interview went. I need another job on top of the whole modelling which I totally hate it's just not for me but it's money.

I moved to New York from Texas about 18 months ago. I love where I'm from but I wanted to try something new and New York seemed like the best place.

I miss mum and dad they cried when I left I'm there only child and I understand that its hard for them to let me go. I have to admit I cried too I've never been much of a crier but this is where my life would change, it was a new chapter and I was so ready.

Harper who I share an apartment with she's a little different with her loud outfits and her bubbly personality but she makes me feel welcome.

About this new job it's nothing exciting just a little waitressing 3 days a week at an Italian sandwich place the foods pretty good and my hours would be pretty flexible so I really want it.

The solid oak door opened and Mr Russo ( Jerry) walked in holding a clipboard, his facial expression was very serious " Well Miss Gonzalez I've looked through your cv and have taken your interview into account and have decided (drum roll please) to give you the job" he said With a slight smile on his face"Oh my gosh thank you so much I wont let you down" he walked onto the other side of the table and sat down " It would be great if you started tomorrow" he informed me " That's fine" I replied just glad to have the work.

I entered my small apartment feeling proud of myself. " Whats with you" Harper asked sitting on the couch reading through a fashion magazine " I got the job" I squealed " You did but Mr Russo barely ever hires at that place you must have made some kind of impression" she said looking pretty impressed "Well what can I say...I'm awesome" I said putting my bag on the chair and walking towards the kitchen.

September 13th 2012

I can't afford to be late so I took it upon myself to put on an alarm a device I despise. I was told to dress casual with no jeans so I'm wearing a white shirt, some black pumps and some black trousers.

I entered the Sandwich place a little nervous. As I closed the door I was greeted by 1 guy and 2 girls " Hi I'm Matt I run the place when Mr Russo isn't around it's nice to meet you Alex? " he said pulling his hand out for me to shake it which I did " Thank you and Yeah it's Alex" "This is Kaitlin and Brooke the other waitresses need anything ask them" They both waved.

So far things are good had a few of those pain in the neck customers but if I want to meet this job I have to just suck it up.

Justin's POV

"So man any plans for this weekend" Chase asked me as we entered my dads sub shop " I wanna hook up with someone it's been 3 weeks man I'm dying" I just love girls what can I say people call me a player I just call it being free. We say down at are usual spot near the window .

"Dude who's that hottie I've never seen her working here before" Chase said pointing to a petite brunette probably Latin she was serving some customers and when she smiled its was amazing she was beautiful.

"I...I don't know" I said still utterly speechless " I swear I've seen her oh I've got a Victoria Secret Model" "Mo... Model" I stuttered" Someone's drooling" Chase laughed scanning through the menu "Well go ask for her number Romeo" He said patting my arm.

She had just finished up her order I followed her to the till she handed one of the cooks the list and as she turned around. I made my move "Hey Beautiful" I said leaning over the counter " Hi" she replied sounding a little embarrassed.

" Got a number" I asked she smiled and leaned over too "Let me guess you want to get in my pants right" she smiled I didn't say a word I was too speechless "Your one of those smooth guys I'll give you my number you'll take me out to a club compliment me a little we'll get a little tipsy but not drunk enough not to drive to your apartment then I think you know how this story ends" she said patting my shoulder.

Man she's hot but why isn't she feeling it girls always want some this is unbelievable "So would you like to hear the specials" she asked obviously trying to change the subject "Can I at least get a name" I asked her "Give me yours first" she said " Justin Russo""Oh your Justin your dad said I'd bump into you at some point and the names Alex Gonzalez" " Well Miss Gonzalez I still think your beautiful" " It's nice to think things" she winked and walked over to another table.

I walked back to my table still in utter shock "Got a number" Chase asked curiously "No...I think I got rejected" " Woo" Chase said his green eyes widening"Did she give you the whole I know your game speech" Chase said using air quotes" I nodded "So what are you going to do" " I'll just have to try a little harder I sighed.

Good/Bad

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

The player Russo: with boys like that and it only ends in heartbreak. Don't get me wrong he's hot and his eyes are beautiful but it takes more than looks to get me going.

I don't want a guy who thinks he's so great and that I'm easy because I'm not I like to get to know a guy properly before anything happens.

When I looked into his eyes when he talked to me I just saw lust he just saw a pretty face and wanted to make his move thinking I'd jump he's probably youst to that.

Justin's POV

I've never been rejected well not since I was about 16 but that's a completely different situation we don't need to go into detail with that one.

Usually I would just shrug an issue like this off but for some reason I don't want to. I kind of like what she's doing the whole playing hard to get its hot I just want to have some fun no harm.

Alex's POV

September 13th

I walked into my apartment feeling drained and tired, why do some customers always complain are they just put there to make your jobs harder?

"Hey Alex" Harper said from the kitchen " Hey" I said slightly waving " How was your first day" "Well the customers are a pain and the bosses son was hitting on me but apart from that awesome" "You mean Justin Russo" she said " Yeah how do you know him" I asked "He dated one of my friends for a couple weeks " I rolled my eyes " I don't even want guys like that in my life waste of time" "Maybe not" Harper shrugged " What do you mean" " Maybe he's just really unlucky in relationships" Harper shrugged " I highly doubt it" ...

Justin's POV

Ok I've been figuring out how I'm going to approach this.

"Just add her on Facebook" Chase suggested " Um great idea let's find her" I logged in and we typed her name on the search area jeez there were a lot of people with that name "Found her" Chase said pointing at her profile picture she was wearing a black fitted dress and she was laughing "Wow" I whispered " Well what are you waiting for click add friend dude" Chase said budging me so I did.

"Now what do I do" I asked nervously" You wait man" he said looking at me like I was crazy "Right wait"...

Alex's POV

1 Friend Request: Justin Russo. I rolled my eyes and pressed the ignore button but just out of curiosity I checked out his profile (Not because I'm interested).

His photos were mainly of him with friends (mainly girls) at clubs and on Vacation apparently he graduated from NYU. On his wall there were a bunch of flirtatious posts from him to girls or the other way round typical player. 2 minutes later there was another friend request it was Justin again, gosh he doesn't give up he met me today. This time I just accepted realising he'd only keep doing it.

After a few minutes I received a message:

Justin: Hey glad u accepted

I laughed and typed

Alex: You didn't give me much of a choice

Justin: What can I say I'm determined

Alex: I call it stalking

Justin: You're cute

Alex: Compliments won't get you anywhere Russo

Justin: Well you can't blame me for trying

I sighed, this would be interesting.

"So you do like him" I turned around and saw Harper who had a huge grin on her face "No he added me" "But you accepted" she pointed out "I didn't the first time" I tried to explain "Sure"…

Justin's POV

"She seems feisty" Chase said "Like she's in charge" "I've never got with a girl like that" I said "If you're interested you got to step up dude" "When you say step up"….

September 16th

Alex's POV

He comes here still but surprisingly doesn't bother me much to my relief he's probably moved on to the next. Guys like that usually do.

Any ideas wouldn't mind if people wanted to jump on boards with this story it would be great.

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's POV

I had just finished taking an order when a boy probably about 17 with brunette hair and brown eyes approached me "Are you… Alex" he asked reading off a card "Um yeah why" I asked a little confused he didn't say anything he just motioned to a guy who was carrying some flowers" "These are for you" he said to me while the guy handed them to me "And who are you"I asked "Max Russo" he said I'm going to take a wild guess and say he's related to Justin (sarcasm intended) "Does your brother always do this" I asked him "Umm not sure" he said and handed me a note. Well that was vague "Um I better get going Alex" he smiled and walked out.

I walked over to the counter and rested the flowers down "Gosh there lovely who are they from" Brooke asked me "Justin Russo" I sighed "Are you dating or something" she asked "No way " I said I said scrunching me face "Aww well that was sweet of him" she coed "Yeah it was...I guess" just as I said that she walked to the back kitchen.

I looked at the note it was in an envelope and my name was in fancy writing at the front . I opened it and began reading.

I'm sorry about before the whole coming on to you thing I was being a jerk I guess I wasn't thinking. You deserve respect and I'm sorry that I didn't give that to you

Justin xx

Ok that may have been cheesy but I guess it was sweet but he probably didn't mean it I mean guys like that don't really right?

Justin's POV

"Did you give them to her" I asked my younger brother "Depends where's my 50" he smirked holding his hand out I sighed and rolled my eyes I miss the old days when he wasn't so bright. I took my wallet out of my pocket and handed him the cash he looked at me skeptically and held the money up " Dude it's real" "Okay calm down and yeah I gave it to her" " Well what did she say" "Nothing really" he explained. I hope that's a good thing.

Alex POV

I was getting ready for my shoot which was tonight I'm not up for it but the money's great at the moment " Flowers and a heartfelt note I really think you should go for it" Harper said "Nope not going there" I said putting my white leather converses on "But what if he's this amazing sweet guy" "Maybe he is but I think it's unlikely" I said now fixing my jacket in the mirror "If you guys get married I'm so going to say I told you so" I laughed and picked up my bag " I'm sure you will Harper anyways I'll see you later" "Bye" she waved and with that I left the building.

If my dad ever found out about this lingerie modelling he'd go spare. My family are strict I'm supposed to be wearing a purity ring right now saving myself for marriage but that didn't go too well. When I first moved to New York I just started finding myself and went wild. I'd had boyfriends and such but this was different.

I lost my virginity the first few weeks into moving here,his name was Ethan and it was the worst mistake of my life he was just a complete jerk but I was drunk. After that I vowed to myself that the next time I had sex it would be with someone I trusted and cared about.

I stepped into the studio. My agent Mr Chambers caught me by the corner of his eye and walked towards me " Alexandra your here" he's probably the only person who calls me that I wasn't too keen at first but he told me its more unique than just saying Alex so I just go with it.

This was never my plan. It started when I was just shopping and he approached me. I thought it was a little weird I mean I'm only like 5'5 and I wouldn't say my look is different. He said they were looking for smaller girls and that I fit the bill completely.

I said I wasn't to sure but he gave me his card. After days of racking my brain and weighing out the pros and cons I decided to call him and thats how it took off really.

"I need you to go over to Robert for your hair and makeup we need to keep this rolling" he said very fast, he was always in a rush " Ok" I smiled as I said that he scurried off he do needs a holiday.

Robert aka Rob was just finishing Abby's hair when I walked over. Rob is tall has lovely blond locks he's quite the looker. He is my dream guy: Creative, Funny and laid back.

It's a shame he's not into girls.

"Hey Lexi" he smiled " Hey" " Hi Alex" Abby smiled looking up from her magazine. He was just putting the finishing touches " Ok Abs what do you think" he asked turning her chair to face the mirror. He had done the sleek straight look " I love it thanks Rob" she smiled "No problem".

"So how's the new job" he asked me while curling my hair " It's fine" I said " Word on the street us that Justin Russo has the hots for you" he smirked " Oh gosh how did you find out" I sighed " I'm pretty close with his sister Haley" he said " Ok am I the only person who didn't know the Russo's up until now" I asked "Who doesn't know them there probably one of the most powerful families in Manhattan, jeez Alex where have you been" he asked looking at me oddly through the mirror "Do you know Justin" "I've seen him at Haley's parties and stuff he's gorgeous go for it" he said "No not my type" I shrugged " Come on" " He's a player Rob plus I don't know him" "Suite yourself" he said "Anyways don't be surprised if I pop in for a sandwich" I just laughed.

Justin's POV

Why can't I stop thinking her, snap out of it Justin there's tons of other girls that would want me.

I was in my car driving from Chases that her across I looked a little closer yep that's definitely her. She's probably walking home or something I could offer her a ride.

Alex's POV

Ok there's a car pulling up in front of me. Hopefully it's not a weirdo.

The door draws down...Justin. I gave him a fake smile "Hi" he said "Hey" I waved slightly " How's it going" he was obviously trying to make conversation " Good" I said "Awesome do you um need a ride" he asked looking a little nervous "It's fine" " Come on I won't try anything I swear" " Did you know I was going to be here?". "No I'm not some weirdo" he laughed " Please" " Ok but straight to my apartment" I said sternly " Of course you can trust me"...


	4. Chapter 4

Justin's POV

"So Alex..." 'So Justin" she shrugged ok why can't I think of anything to say "How was your day" was that the best I could do...pathetic "Um fine I guess" she shrugged she totally thinks I'm crazy "Did you get the flowers" I asked "Um yeah it was nice thanks" she said I couldn't tell if she was smiling as I was focusing ahead of the road.

I stopped at the traffic light "I'm sorry again about what I did the other day totally out of order" I apologised "Do you say that to all the girls" she laughed "No" I said shaking my head "Everyone seems to know you" "I guess I get out a lot" I shrugged "You must meet loads of girls doing that" " What no" she looked at me laughed "I meant what I said your beautiful" "And I meant what I said Its nice to think things" "Your something Alex" "I hope that's a good thing" "Of course" I smiled which she returned.

The light changed and I focused back on the road "So how old are you" I asked "How old are you" though I wasn't watching her I knew she was grinning "23 now it's your turn" anyone would have thought we were a bunch of school kids "21" she she said "Now Justin do you work" ok she's forward "No maybe when I'm 30" I shrugged " Seriously" she sounded surprised "Yeah I was taking a gap year I guess I'm still taking one" "Wow it must be amazing being rich" "I guess".

It was a little quiet so I decided to put the radio on "I love TOB" she said " Really" I said a little surprised not many girls I know are interested in this music "How could you not I have like all of there songs on my iPod I drove my parents crazy every Saturday I youst to blast their music" "Seriously I go to everyone of their concerts" I said. Ok so she's into the same music thats great at least we have something to talk about.

We pulled up outside her apartment "So have you um got a number" I asked her "Yep who doesn't " that was a dumb question "So can I maybe have it" ok cant believe I asked her that that again she might go off on me... But then surprisingly she smiled "Ok but don't expect me to pick up" she laughed ok am I dreaming did she not gave a problem god this is my day " I'll keep trying" she rolled her eyes and we exchanged numbers.

A few minutes later she opened the door "Night Justin" "Night Alex" I winked "Don't try it" she said my face suddenly fell " Sorry" She just giggled and I watched her walk up to her apartment. She really confuses me is she doing it all on purpose...

Alex's POV

September 17th

It's my day off and I've got up early my alarm went off and now I can't get back to sleep... Typical.

I was in the living room trying to relax when the door bell went. Another one of those annoying squeaky clean sales people.

I opened the door and a girl with wavy brunette hair and green grey eyes stood there "Um hi" "Hey I'm Haley Russo Justin made me do this I'm sorry if I woke you up" she apologised and handed me a gift bag "Again" I sighed "I have no idea why he can't just bring it to you himself he's so annoying" she laughed "Anyways I better go bye Alex" "Bye" I waved and shut the door.

As I walked to my room Harper popped up from nowhere making me jump a little "Ok where did you come from" I yelled "I was there the whole time" she grinned "What did he get you this time"she asked and grabbed the bag "Harper" I yelled "Ooh a note lets see what it says" Strolling onto the couch.

"Last night was great really enjoyed hanging out with you. Because you love TOB do much I thought you might like this " I sat next to her and grabbed the bag. " What happened last night" she asked me " He saw me and dropped me off" " Awe he's so sweet" I rolled my eyes and took out the gift.

It was a TOB limited signed cd from all the band mates. I couldn't breath I can't believe he did this "Omg I need to give this back to him" I said " I can't believe he gave you that" neither could I.

I texted him shortly after:

I appreciate the gift but I can't except it it's too much.

He replied about a minute later:

It's no biggie please just keep it

Ok maybe he's not a complete jerk maybe he is a little nice I guess but that doesn't change anything he's still a player and I can't trust him 100%...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own wizards of waverly place

Alex's POV

September 30th

What is it with Justin and presents nearly everyday someone drops me something from him. It's way too much and I keep asking him to stop but he won't. I think he's trying to buy my affection with those adorable notes he gives me.

I like him (as a friend) but I'd never tell him that because at the same time I can't stand him if that makes any sense.

We've been texting and talking on the phone almost everyday. It's quite fun actually. We talk about practically anything but we usually argue over something its probably cause where both stubborn characters and like to do what we want.

Im on my shift and cannot wait for my lunch break I'm so exhausted. Thanks to Justin I was up on the phone to him till 3 arguing about which show was better 'The Big Bang Theory' or 'How I Met Your Mother'. "Ok that will be about 5 minutes I said to the women" she smiled just. As I walked away I felt two hands on my shoulder and slightly jumped and turned around " Hey Alex" he smiled" Justin you gotta stop doing that" I moaned walking to the counter "I'm sorry" he said with those puppy dog eyes "I guess your forgiven" I smiled.

"So I'm having this party and I was hoping" " You were hoping I would come" I said finishing his sentence "Well will you" he asked hopefully "If I do would you stop with the flowers, chocolates and the notes and not calling me past midnight" he begged " Yes just come please" his grey eyes looking hopeful " Fine but try anything" I warned "I won't" he said looking a tad scared " I might bring my friend Harper she loves parties " " Fine with me"he shrugged just then his phone beeped " It's tomorrow I'll call you later" he said walking away "As long as it's not past midnight I'll answer" I heard him laughing as he walked out.

"A party at Justin's I'm in" she smiled "I knew you would be I can't go there on my own I don't no anyone" I shrugged "Maybe you'll get some alone time with Justin" " I hope not" I said "Your so into him" she laughed I think I'm going to throw up " No way" "Someone's in denial" she sang. I swear sometimes I wish she had a mute button.

October 1st

I decided not to dress up to much just a silver sequinned top, some light blue skinny jeans and some party heels. Harper being herself made an outfit with the theme of disco balls.

"Ok this doesn't even look like a house it's a mansion" she said as we got out the taxi "Yeah I guess it's pretty big" I said not wanting to make a big deal "Come on admit it you'd love to live in a house like this" she said. I didn't even reply I just started walking towards the front door and after a couple seconds she followed.

The music is crazy loud and we can hear screaming it sounded like one of those teen parties everyone youst to die to go to .

I lightly knocked on the oak door and we stepped back waiting for a response.

After about a minute the door opened it was Justin and his mate Chase who had a beer in his hands. His face just completely lite up when he saw me " Hey" he smiled.

smiled "Hey" we both said at the same time "More hot girls could this night get any better" Chase laughed. To me he's worse than Justin he's just so into himself it's unbelievable.

Ok this house is huge it was like what you'd see in those movies.

"Nice place" I said over the noise "Thanks" "Do you want to dance" Chase asked Harper "Um sure Ill be back" she said and with that they walked into the crowd.

"So can I get you a drink" he asked me "Um no I'm fine" I said.

"Hey Justin" A small blond smiled giving him a hug "Hi Macy" as he said that she looked at me" So who's your friend" She smiled taking a sip out of her cocktail " Um it's Alex and we aren't really friends he kind oh dragged me here" she laughed "Gosh Justin have you lost your touch or something" she asked he laughed to cover the embarrassment. "No she's kidding " he explained "I don't think I was"I said. There was an awkward silence "Well I better go find Chase he was chatting me up earlier" she said and walked off.

"Your such a party popper" he said "I didn't want to be here in the first place I barely know you or your rich friends" I retorted "Ok I'll just show you around" I sighed "Fine".

"Your such a party popper" he said "I didn't want to be here in the first place I barely know you or your rich friends" I retorted "Ok I'll just show you around" she sighed "Fine"

Justin's POV

"This is your room it's nearly the size of my whole apartment" she looked gobsmacked walking around and looking.

"Do you have an X-Box?" she asked me "Um sure why" I asked not knowing where this was going "Do you have Dance central" she grinned "Ok no way Alex" I said shaking my head "Why it will be fun" she laughed pulling on my arm "I can't dance" I told her "So it's only mr I promise I won't laugh" she said "Pinky swear" I said pulling out my little finger "Are you serious" she said "Ok fine" she huffed and pulled her little finger out.

There may have been a party downstairs but it was as if we had made a whole new one upstairs.

" Ok I totally need a break this is exhausting" I sighed sitting on my bed "What? It's only been three songs get up" she instructed man is she bossy so not youst to girls like that "Maybe in a minute" I said "No now" she pouted giving me the puppy dog face.

No Ones POV

Chase has bend looking for Justin for the past half hour. What kind of person ditches there only party. The last resort was to look in his room.

He opened the door...

Justin's POV

"Woah am I interrupting" Chase asked standing at he door "Um no we were just playing that dancing game and I fell its get late I better get Harper and leave" she said getting up "Don't leave yet I mean the party isn't over yet" I said getting up following her to the door Chase just stood there quietly which was very unlike him "Ok I'll just go downstairs" she said and walked passed Chase out of the room.

" Did she really trip" I nodded " shes not into me" I told him "Why are you still going after her dude there's so many other girls downstairs take your pick man" he said folding his arms "I don't want other girls ok she's just... You won't understand anyway" I sighed...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own wizards of waverly place

Alex's POV

Well that was major awkward we were having were way too much fun. That can't happen again even if I did kind of like it not him no way I I liked the game.

The place was still completely wild and crazy when I go downstairs. I noticed Harper who was at a home bar mingling she's really good with new people I'm the complete opposite.

I walked and shoved through people in the crowded area till I reached her "Alex I've been looking for you were you with Justin" she smiled I rolled my eyes "So your Alex" a brunette guy asked leaning over the table " I'm Zeke one of Justin's friends he's always talking about you" he explained " Really what does he say" I asked "Your hot, he likes that your feisty and let me quote 'I get this warm feeling around her I don't know what's happening to me man'" "Wow" I whispered " Everyone thinks the same" " It's probably just a crush thing no biggie" I shrugged " If you say so" he smiled "Drink?" he asked "Id love one"...

Justin's POV

I was just so tempted to kiss her then why didn't I kiss her?. Actually I'm glad I didn't she might have attacked me or something or not talk to me. I think the whole getting to know her thing will be interesting instead of rushing straight into it then it ends.

Alex's POV

October 4th

We have this routine where he picks me up and takes me to work in the morning. It's great cause it's saves me from a fifteen minute walk every morning. When I finally get my car I'll be so happy. We don't talk about what happened theres no need really.

"So your friend was telling Zeke was telling me some things the other night" I said. His focus was completely on the road "Whatever he said wasn't true" "So the bit about me being hot you didn't say that" I asked "No no I mean yeah I did say that" I smiled at his nervous behaviour " And that you get that warm feeling around me and you don't know what's happening to you" I said trying to stifle my laugh "He's totally exaggerating" he told me " Whatever you say I guess it's cute " I said in a high voice pretending to be examining my nails "Don't be nervous I don't mind"

He didn't say anything after that the rest of the drive was in silence. I think he was embarrassed I kind of put him on the spot maybe I was wrong gosh I hate admitting that.

Ok I feel bad even if he totally irritates the hell out of me sometimes. I think I might apologise...Gosh did I say that I can't remember the last time I said sorry.

I took my cell phone out and went on to his number. I'm just staring at it trying to come up with an excuse not to dial it. Maybe Justin doesn't even remember let alone care. Then again he could be upset not that I care if he is. For goodness sake I'm just calling him and getting this over with.

I grabbed my phone pressed the call button and put it against my ear. It just started ringing eventually it stopped and he picked up " Alex?" he said as if he was so confused "Yes Alex" I replied "You never call me" " Well I do now so just listen" I said " Why are you mad" "I'm not mad I'm frustrated" "Well why are you frustrated" he asked " Stop talking you drive me crazy" " Ok just chill" here goes nothing "I'm, I'm sorry ok" " Why?" he sounded confused " For bringing up that stuff and laughing" I sighed ok I have to admit it feels good apologising but that doesn't mean I'll be making a habit out of it "Why are you apologising" he asked "Because I was rude and I know it bothered you" "It didn't" he denied but his voice said otherwise "Anyways whether it did or didn't I'm um...sorry" I mumbled "Its fine... It must have killed you to say that right?" "Um no I'm good at apologising I'm actually the kindest person I know" I said loudly he just laughed " Someone getting a bit mad" be said in this annoying baby noise "Shut up Justin" "Ok you sound so hot right now it's unbelievable" ok I couldn't help but laugh "Your see really something Russo" "Is that a good thing" "You figure it out" I said and hung up.

It's nice keeping him guessing...


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer I don't own wizards of waverly place

October 6th

Justin's POV

She's just so...I don't know she's different keeps me guessing and waiting and for some messed up reason I can't get enough. Is that normal?

"She said you really are something Russo so I asked her is that a good thing and she said you figure it out" I explained to Chase who looked like he was just about listening, well I can't blame him I've been talking about her for the past hour "What does that mean" I asked "It means she not interested and you need to straight up move on and agree to go on this double date with me" he finished "Date?" "Yes hot blond twins there smoking Pixie Lott smoking" he said getting excited just saying it "Ask Zeke" I said completely uninterested "What are you being serious Pixie Lott Justin forget Alex man she's messing with you girls like that are totally dangerous" he explained "How" "She'll have you having sleepless nights and when she's got you were she wants you she'll pounce" he said showing me actions which made me kill myself with laughter "What I'm saying is that if you and Alex ever date that's it for you no more girls adios to freedom you'll be do I didn't gave anything to say: That's a scary thought doing everything together and it gets worse" he paused " She might want to get married and jeez I can't even say it" " Kids" he squeaked. Ok that whole speech scared the shit out of me I mean kids no way never.

Maybe he's right I mean I'm still young I should just have fun and see what happens. "I'll think about it man" Chase sighed "Shes totally got you where she wants you" he said shaking his head "No ok no girl will ever have a hold on me no matter who they are" "Dude its kind of already happened.

Alex's POV

"Ok you two are so into each other it's unbelievable" Harper laughed resting her magazine in the coffee table "No ok just no" "Then why the late night chats, the constant texting the car drops to work" "Friendly gestures boys and girls can be friends just friends you know" "But before you couldn't stand him" "I still can't" "Then why do you do all those things oh let me guess you can't stay away" she grinned "Ok your loving this" I sighed "Ok if your so not into Justin lets go speed dating" "Excuse me" I said am I hearing her right "You heard me if you don't like Justin you won't have a problem" I rolled my eyes " ok just to get you to be quiet". If this was the only way to keep her mouth shut i'm all for it, this would be fun...

This was just a filler chapter really


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I don't own wizards of waverly place

Alex's POV

This whole speed dating thing is for like if your really desperate. Honestly I don't really want a boyfriend at the moment I seem to do better without a guy I'm my life. Unfortunately if I bail Harper will keep going on about how I like Justin or whatever...ridiculous when she feels strongly about something she just can't seem to let it go.

October 12th

Today's the day I've been dreading and now I'm literally forcing myself to get ready. My plan is to not meet anyone and keep the conversations minimal. I just finished tying my vans when Harper walked in "Is that what your wearing" she asked pointing to my all star t- shirt and my light blue ripped jeans "Yep" "Ok you totally don't want to make an effort in hopes you won't find anyone because someone else has a special place in your heart" she giggled like a little school girl so irritating "No ok I just think this is totally stupid and I'm fine being single" I shrugged "Ok fine so are you ready" she asked "No but lets leave I don't want to be out too long" I moaned grabbing my key from my dresser.

Ok I should have known they all look like middle aged people this is do embarrassing I don't have to go to a place like this to meet someone.

This guy explained to us that the girls would be at a table and the guys would talk to us for 5 minutes then they'd rotate if we were interested we'd write there name down; like that's gonna happen.

I'm reluctantly sitting at this table hoping that I could just be home lounging on my couch.

A guy sat down opposite me he's wearing square glasses his eyes are hazel and brown hair is very neat probably gelled.

"Hi Ryan" he said and reached his hand out "Alex" I said shaking it.

We sat there awkwardly I mean what do I say to the guy I don't know him I'm not the best person for a chat or anything especially if it's someone I don't know... God I hate Harper right now.

"Um so tell me about yourself Alex" this is going to be a long night...

Justin's POV

Ok this is officially the most boring day, maybe I should just call Alex I bet she can get me out of this state.

"Yo Alex" "Yo? Are you trying to sound cool cause it's not working" Awe I love are chats "No it's just boring saying hi all the time trying something new anyways hows it going" "Harper wheeled me into this speed dating nonsense I just really can't wait to get out of here" she groaned "Well I could come get you...if you want". " Well um" please say yes please say yes " Why not I'd rather hang with you oh my god did I just say that" she said mockingly "Ha Ha funny" " Awe did I upset you" " No" ok so where's the place" I asked changing the subject ...

Alex POV

I made up this lame excuse to Harper that Rob invited me over and it completely slipped my mind. I'm so surprised she bought it and didn't question me well I can be very convincing.

Justin had just picked me up and we were walking to his car.

" Why would Harper want to bring you to a place like this" I'm so not telling him Harper thinks I like him cause he'll probably start thinking I do " I have no idea maybe she wants me to get a boyfriend" "He could be like I dunno talking to you right now" I slightly whacked him " He's not" I smiled " Ok why won't you date me" he asked sounding annoyed "Because when you see another pretty face you'll be gone plus your so in love with yourself" "That's not true and I don't love myself" "Every time your near a mirror you can't help but look at yourself " "I'm just making sure I look decent" "Plus you I cant stand you you always think your right" "This is coming from you your just as bad" he stated "No I'm not" "Yeah you are" "No" "Yes" "No" "Yes" I didn't realise that I was slowly backing towards a wall and his face was getting close to mine.

My back hit the wall "God your hot when your mad" he laughed pressing his hands against the wall which trapped me in between him. Truth to be told if he was trying to turn me on it was working (shocked face in mind), did I just say that gosh whats wrong with me.

But his eyes those grey/blue eyes. Ok I think I'm lost in them right now I can't stop looking at him Snap out of it he's a player he'll probably be checking someone else out soon he can't be trusted.

"Don't even think about it" I whispered "I wasn't up until now" he away look away why won't you turn round Alex you know that if you keep looking into those eyes you'll just give in. But for some reason I can't and before I knew it he was dressing my cheek "Justin" I said trying to warn him "Alex" he mocked.

But seriously Theres just something about you"he whispered to me.

"What's that?" I asked him "Maybe it's the way you always have an answer for something or the fact that you keep me guessing" he said leaning in closer so now are noses were touching.

Ok this was so tempting and he's right there. What if we do kiss? What if we don't. I sound like a kid right. "I so want to kiss you" he said. I can't take this anymore "No ones stopping you" I whisper biting my lips and in that moment I felt are lips touch.

So rubbish I know.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own wizards of waverly place

Sorry for the long wait busy at the moment. I'm putting me and the on hold for a bit but I promise I will finish it. Hope you like this chapter and thanks to all the loyal reviewers and people that are following love you guys :)

Justin's POV

Gosh she's not killing me shes actually kissing me back. Have I stepped into this weird parallel universe or is this happening, well of course it's happening and it's nice we'll that's an understatement it's amazing.

Alex's POV

What are you doing what happened to not giving in? But his kisses are great and his scent is amazing. That aftershave so appealing. Ok shut up Alex just shut up you've fallen into the trap again. My hands seem to be betraying me and are wrapping themselves around his neck and pulling him even closer leaving absolutely no space between us.

After a few minutes I felt are lips come apart and I took a breath closing my eyes. "I can't believe we just did that" I breathed slowly opening my eyes "I knew it was coming I mean there was just so much sexual tension" he said a grin forming on his " You just love this don't you" I said trying to stop myself from smiling also " We'll it's obvious you are too" maybe it's the complete confidence that's turn on I'm not sure "I'm so not" I denied I'm getting really mad at the moment "I barely know you anyway so it's not happening" "Really?" "Yes really Im not into you ok" I said a little louder getting a little irritated "Not into me" he said in disbelief "Yes do you get it gosh just take me home" I yelled "Fine whatever Alex" he said moving away seeming a little pissed off.

Justin's POV

I know she's into me the kiss said it all I just don't get why she's being so stubborn and isn't giving me a chance. I know she thinks a lot of negative things about me but I really want her to get to know the real Justin not the person she thinks I am.

Alex's POV

Yes I know he's mad at me but I can't go there with him. I've been in so many of these relationships where I let guys mess me around and hurt me and I'm not going through that again...

October 15th

Justin hasn't called or texts me in the past few days. I don't know if he thinks by doing this he's upsetting me or hurting my feeling but he totally isn't.

Some customers had just left and I was wiping down the table when he walked in with some girl who kind of reminds me of Pixie Lott "Hey Alex" he smiled at me ok what's he up to and who us she. He pulled her closer to him "This is Ashley" she slightly waved at me "Hi" I said not in the nicest manner but whatever "Hey" Justin looked at Ashley and smiled then back at me "Um anyways I just wanted to introduce you guys as we are friends...so we better go Chase and Lauren are waiting you know the whole double date thing" he shrugged. My body just felt a tad heavy and I started getting a little hot "Um Justin I need to ask you something" I said "Shot" "In the kitchen" I motioned "But..." "It's fine Justin I'll wait" Ashley said lightly squeezing his hand...ewe.

"What are you doing" I asked in annoyance "Call me crazy but didn't you blow me off so why are you bothered are you jealous or something" "No I don't like you it's just having some decency Justin" "Whatever I gotta go meet Chase I'll see ya around or something " "Asshole" I mumbled under my breath as the door shut.

So Justin wants to play the make me jealous game (Not that I an jealous) well thats fine I'll just be the second player and see how he likes it...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I don't own wizards of waverly place

Alex's POV

"Could you run the whole thing by me again" Robby asked, work finished two hours ago and when I got in Harper wasn't in she works as an assistant for 'Style' magazine and her hours can vary. Feeling frustrated and needing to talk to someone I called Rob telling him everything from me and Justin kissing to Ashley. He said he'd come over and ten minutes later he was here.

"We kissed" I explained "Then why does he have a girlfriend" he me asked confused "Because I don't like him like that and I told him" "We'll you obviously you do" he replied giving me that look "No I don't" "Then why do you care about this Ashley girl so much I mean if your not interested and you don't like him you should be happy that he's with someone else and isn't bothering you" he shrugged "But he's doing it just to try and push my buttons it's obvious he's using her" "He is pushing your buttons Alex can't you see just admit to yourself that you like him" ...

Justin's POV

Maybe I could learn to really like Ashley I mean she's a sweet girl and she's totally hot... But Alex. Stop thinking about her she doesn't like you you can't make someone have feelings for you it's not possible "I'm having a lot of fun" Ashley smiled pulling a strand of her long blond hair behind her ear "Same here" "I've heard a lot of things about you being a player and stuff but you genuinely seem like a great guy" "Thanks... And I'm having a good time too" there was a brief silence and before I knew it she was leaning into me, I don't wanna seem rude so I just kissed her but as I did I couldn't stop thinking and wishing those lips were someone else's.

Alex's POV

"I'm not admitting something that isn't true ok" I said sternly " Suit yourself" he sighed lying back on the couch there was a brief silence " Robby can I ask you for a favour" "Shot" he said sitting up "Could you maybe pretend to be my boyfriend" he looked at me and laughed "I know you don't roll that way it's just to piss Justin off a bit teach him a lesson" I smirked "Oh I sense the evil Alex" "Yep she's here" "But I don't get it if you don't like him why would..." I cut him off mid-sentence "Enough with the questions are you in" I asked him "Definitely I love a good bit of fun you know me" "Your the best" "Please don't tell me something I don't know" I lightly whacked him "Hurtful" he said rubbing it.

October 18th

Operation take down Justin risk by making him jealous is underway, ok that sounded way cooler in my head anyways moving on. I've worked out when he comes down usually around 12 so at the moment me and Rib are just at the back talking about what where going to do to make him tick a bit. "We can make out" he suggested "Great that will totally make him tick your a genius" "We'll..." I whacked him.

Rob was sitting at a table reading a mag when Justin came in by himself. No he wasn't with Ashley which is a shock to say the least. He's walking towards me with that annoying grin he has "Hey missy" "Where's Ashley I thought you to we're like inseparable or something" "Jealous?" "No I have no reason to be" I gestured to Rob "I'm kind of seeing someone if I'm honest" "Really who" he asked looking confused "Oh hey Rob" I smiled pulling him into an exaggerated "Justin Rob, Rob Justin" he looked pissed totally fuming I'm actually trying to stop myself from laughing".

"Um hi Rob you look so familiar" I didn't give him time to respond because I just pulled him into a kiss I actually forgot he was friends with Justin's sister and she probably knows Robs gay I mean of course she knows ill just tell Rob to ask her to stay quiet.

I pulled away from him his eyes widened well I guess I caught him off guard "Um sorry Justin what were you saying" I shrugged innocently slightly biting my lip "Um you know what we should do a double date thing it would be fun I mean where friends right?" "Um ok" I shrugged "I'll I'm text you ok I'm gonna go" "Do you want something to eat" "I think I lost my appetite" he said quietly and left.

"He's mad" I laughed "I know kind of feel bad" I looked at him weirdly. "Moving on you gotta text Haley before she tells him" "Already done" he smiled.

Well this was going to be fun it's funny pushing his buttons...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place

October 20th

Alex's POV

"You look happy" I said to Justin as he finished up his lunch "Yep me and Ash went to Coney Island she's just awesome" Is that all he talks about change the topic for once "How are things with you and Rob" he asked me "Great actually last night he took me to this romantic Italian restaurant then later we went back to his...no wonder I'm so tired this morning" I fakes yawned, his eyes looked like they were going to pop out if his head or something it's hilarious "We'll it's great you're having fun I know this double date will be memorable I mean me with the prettiest girl in the world and you with him" wow that broke my heart (sarcasm) "Yeah I've never met someone like Rob he's so hot not to mention he knows how to please a girl" "Yeah Ashley is so wow I mean she's like the sexiest girl I've ever met plus she's totally real I mean your great but she's just wow" I can tell he's trying to wind me up but it's not working "Same with Rob I'll never meet someone I'm so into If I'm honest where totally going to be together forever" I smiled he quickly got up from his seat I could sense his uneasiness "I better go pick Ash up from work taking her to the spa cause you know I know how to treat a women" I nodded and faked a smile "Good luck" I waved.

No one's POV

"Do you think those two maybe like each other" Kaitlin asked Brooke curiously as she watched on wiping down some tables "Definitely" she replied slightly laughing…

Justin's POV

I was over at Chase's apartment and we had just finished watching the Manhattan Jaspers game "So how's things with you and Lauren" I asked him taking a sip of my beer "She's fun but way to clingy man she always wants to be around me it's like I don't have me time anymore" "Yeah it's so bad a hot girl is all over you I feel or you" I replied sarcastically, the dude was never satisfied. "What about you and Ashley Lauren says she talks about you…all the time" "Yeah she's nice" I shrugged " Nice…is that all you've got what about hot, cute, fun loving , mysterious… just nice come on that's not you dude" "I said she's nice" "Oh god your still thinking about that Alex girl right I thought you guys were friends and didn't you say she had a boyfriend" "I'm not thinking about her she's like so a few weeks ago" I said "Denial" he smirked "Dude drop it" "Calm down Romeo" he said clearly trying to annoy me "But seriously you have to forget about her she's obviously not interested so just go have fun don't hang yourself up over one girl totally not worth it bro" he said. I'm not caught up over Alex no way totally over right?

So I had just told Harper everything from me and Justin kissing to me and Rob's fake romance "I cannot believe your pretending to be dating Rob" Harper laughed "We'll Justin wants to play the game I may as well join in and get my own kicks out of it" I replied taking a bite out of my popcorn "You guys are so interested in each other but your acting like teenagers not grownups why don't you just tell him you like him and see how things go" That's great advice to bad I'm not following it "I like him as a friend nothing more" I told her "Sure you don't" she said crossing her arms "Don't believe me" I shrugged "I don't" she replied turning her magazine page over. I DO NOT LIKE HIM IN THAT WAY OK I JUST DON'T! I'm not angry I'm just tired of people saying I like him when I don't its annoying.

"Sweetie how's New York" I'm on the phone to mum she calls me once a week just to check up on me and stuff I haven't seen her or dad for about 8 months "Fine" "We miss you down here you need to come visit" she moaned "I miss you guys too but I've just started my job I can't take time off now" I sighed study my nails, I seriously need a manicure "So sweetie do you have a boyfriend" whenever mum calls she asks me the same question and I always give her the same answer "No" "Come on tell me" "Seriously mum I don't and I really don't feel comfortable having this conversation with you" "Why we can talk about this stuff mother and daughter we can be best friends " I hate it when she tries to be cool "No we can't" I sighed. Talking about my non-existent love lie with my mum is not exactly something I want to get into.

NOT GREAT BUT REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Alex's POV

October 30th

All he ever does is talk about Ashley like the other night we were on the phone talking. I said something and somehow she popped up in the conversation and he just went on and on about how perfect she was and how everyone just loved her and he's so grateful to Chase for setting them up and blah, blah, blah. I zoned out half way through only really saying 'that's great' 'Really' and 'awesome'. I honestly don't want to hear about his relationship with Ashley to be honest she's kind of dull anyway I don't know what he sees in her I guess he's only doing this to get under my skin. Tonight where going on the double date a movie followed by dinner all Ashley's idea kind of boring if you ask me but what the hay it's another chance to annoy Justin so I'm taking it. Robs meeting me in about a half hour; I'm just finishing up just fixing my hair and such.

"When we meet them just completely overdo it whispering in my air putting your hands on my shoulder basically all the things those annoying couples that make me barf do" I instructed him as we walked towards the movie theatre "Wow Alex you seem pretty annoyed has Justin been talking about Ashley again" Rob said putting his hand on my shoulder trying to fake comfort me "No ok I like Ashley she's good for him" I denied shaking my head "Your lying is awful by the way you really need to work on your acting maybe I can recommend classes" he said doing those weird hand gestures, ok sometimes he's the most annoying person on the planet "Shut up Robby I don't like Justin" "I never said that I said you don't like Ashley never did Justin's name appear in that sentence obviously you were thinking about him in your head and now you can't stop talking about him" I gave him a death glare "You know the attraction between you and Justin is it just physical or what" he smiled "Argh" I yelled walking ahead "If it wasn't true you wouldn't get so worked up about it" I heard him say from behind, maybe he's right… I said maybe!

Justin's POV

Tonight should be fun I mean I'm totally over Alex, well I'm pretty sure I am. I was just checking myself in the mirror when I saw Haley behind me smirking I turned around "What's funny" I asked her confused "Oh nothing are you still going on that double date with Rob and Alex" she asked "Yeah why wouldn't I be" she just started laughing "What's the joke I don't get it" "Oh you'll find out" she giggled and walked out of the hallway as soon as she heard her phone buzz, man she's weird sometimes.

I met Ashley at her house and when we got out of the car Alex and Rob were being all touchy and flirty with each other and I'm trying to pretend I don't care but I can't. Acting on impulse I pulled Ashley close to me and pecked her cheek as we walked towards them.

"Hey Justin I didn't even see you there" Alex smiled "Hey" Rob said "I'll just go get the tickets" I said quietly "You too are adorable" I heard Ashley say to them. I slightly turned around and saw Alex who was slightly looking at me and call me blind but I can swear she gave me that cheeky wink she does when she's trying to annoying me.

Alex's POV

The movie was awful romantic comedies always seem to bug me but Rob and Ashley seemed to love it I mean they were talking about it the whole drive to the restaurant, man they can talk. Me and Justin were quiet throughout the ride absolutely zero communication it's quite frustrating really because usually he always has something to say.

"Don't you think the ending was adorable Justin" Ashley chirped taking a sip of her wine "Yeah it was cute not my kind of film" "Boo" she whined pulling him in for a make out session or the 3rd time tonight. "You look like your about to blow your top" Rob warned me whispering in my ear "I'm fine" I whispered back "Get his attention try kicking him under the table or something" he suggested.

I watched them holding hands whispering things in each other's ears and pecking each other's lip I mean haven't they heard of too much PDA there in a restaurant for god sake it's gross. I got my foot from the bottom of the table and stuck my heel in Justin's knee not holding back whatsoever "Owe" I heard him I smirked "What's wrong" Ashley asked Rob looked at me and smiled "I thought something got my leg it's fine" Wait what just happened he's supposed to be fuming be mental not just let it slide this isn't going according to plan and quite frankly I'm tad annoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

Justin's POV

I know Alex did that I'm not stupid and by looking at the expression on her face I didn't give her the reaction she was hoping for and I'm not going to, she's just being immature very high school. I got to admit though it's kind of cute she looks a tad jealous.

"You know this is fun we should totally do this again" Ashley smiled "Yeah totally" "We have such good boyfriends right" "Definitely Robs like the best things that's happened" she smiled tucking her arm around his and slightly squeezing it "Justin you need to try this pasta it's awesome" Ashley is so sweet I mean she's feeding me I love if when girls do that.

Alex's POV

She's feeding him come on its crazy I think he's capable of using his knife and fork why is she babying him and that's when I did it again I got my heel and dug it right into his leg yet again.

"Owe!" He yelled "Justin what's wrong" I asked him "nothing probably a leg cramp or something Alex could you come with me to the bar maybe get some drinks" I asked gritting my teeth "Sure" she smiled.

Alex's POV

"What are you doing in there" he asked me angrily "What do you mean" I asked innocently " Kicking me under the table Alex don't you think it's kind of 4th grade" he asked me "Oh please using a girl to make me jealous" I yelled getting a little mad "Your jealous" he slightly smiled "No of course not your so full of yourself it's unbelievable " I laughed " Then what's with the deal with you and Rob I know you do it to get under my skin you've made it evident " "It would only bother you if you were jealous" I smiled walking a little closer to him "You know what I'm done ok I can't do this anymore I'm just going to take Ashley home you and Rob have fun" why do I feel guilty about this he started it I'm just doing what he was "So you can honestly say you genuinely like Ashley that this isn't just because of what happened between us" he just stood there silently "I knew it" "You're doing the same thing with Rob pissing me off every chance you get" "I'm only doing what you did to me" "So it did tick you off a little" "No" I denied turning away "So when we were kissing and stuff you didn't feel an ounce of frustration and bitterness when we were holding hands you weren't feeling a thing" I could feel that he was directly behind me "It didn't piss you off" I didn't say anything after that "You say you don't want me Alex but I know you do your just scared of going there with me cause you don't want to get hurt and I totally get that" I turned around directly facing him "I'm not scared Justin" I whispered he lifted his hand onto my cheek and lightly stroked it "Just go with it" I really don't know what's going on in my head at this point but for some reason I know that he's going to kiss me and that I'm going to like it yet again. I felt his lips slightly brush against mine and before I knew it we were kissing full on no holding back.

Gentle, sweet, spontaneous it's was amazing better then the first one. We aren't going to be able to stop this I don't even really know what this is if I'm honest it's just so complicated I don't want to go there but then yet still I can't stop myself from holding back anyone.

Justin's POV

"Tell me you didn't feel something Alex" I said pressing our foreheads together. She was silent and I could hear her faintly breathing "We don't need to be a couple now we can just hang out we can do the whole...um taking it slow thing" God I've never said that before taking it slow what is this. I've never took it slow with a girl normally if I like someone we just date have fun an that's that.

But Alex's I've never let a girl do this to me before its crazy. I guess she's not like the others she's special she's not a girl you date for a while then move on she's a keeper.

Alex's POV

I can tell it pained him saying that and it made me slightly laugh I mean it's sweet that's he trying and honestly I don't want to be stubborn about it anymore he did say just hang out "I guess that would be ok but that's as far as it goes" Well for now …"We can still make out and stuff right" he asked hopefully "I guess maybe sometimes" he sighed in relief "Oh god how am I going to explain this to Ashley and Rob is totally going to kill me" he panicked his eyes widening I slightly laughed "Confession Robs not my boyfriend um he's just a mate I um asked him to pretend to push your buttons he's gay totally not into me" "That's why Haley was laughing at me was she in on this" "Rob told her" Justin rolled his eyes "That explains why she was laughing at me earlier, you know the Ashley thing wasn't intended to make you jealous completely it was more of a like this is embarrassing" "Come on tell me" "I don't know Alex it was like I was dating Ash to try and get over you and it was dumb" "It wasn't dumb I'd more say adorable" I said lightly placing my hand around his neck "Okay what is going on" we both looked up and saw a confused and obviously upset Ashley moment of truth time...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I don't own wizards of Waverly place

Sorry for the long wait it's been more than two months my bad. So much exams plus I've been a little lazy and I'm sorry for that. I've actually written quite a lot of this story beforehand well a lot of future events so I'm basically figuring out what's going to happen next anyways enjoy and please review love my reviewers x

Justin's POV

What happened the rest of the evening I expected Ashley slapped me across the face called me many, many things. Alex stood there not able to really do much when she whacked me though she is said to Ashley that it wasn't necessary resulting in the two of them having a mini blowout argument. It was just a long painful night once women are arguing its best to step back I've learnt from experience.

Alex's POV

Ok she was crazy yeah she's upset her boyfriend was almost making out with a girl that was his friend it's not as if they were dating that long it wasn't even a real relationship. When Rob came out the whole row pretty munched blowed over and she just left abruptly saying we deserved each other and blah, blah, blah.

October 31st

I woke up around 12 still completely knackered but unable to stay in bed for another minute. Harper had work so it was quiet I just got myself some cereal and went to the couch switching on the TV. Just as I put my bowl on the coffee table

"Hey" "Hi" "I'm so sorry about last night" he apologised " Why are you saying sorry you're not the Looney she went crazy out of control" "She had her reasons I guess" " You were dating for like two weeks" I laughed "Ok she went a bit over the top" he said slightly chuckling "Anyways what you doing today" he asked changing the subject "Nothing planned why?" "Maybe we could I don't know go to Central Park the weathers amazing" "You know what why not" "Great I'll pick you up 2?" "That's fine" "Ok I'll see you then"...

So where holding hands and walking through Central Park it doesn't make us a couple boys and girls can he hands without it meaning anything.

Justin's POV

"If where going to try this dating thing I think I need to set some ground rules" she said firmly "No looking or flirting with other girls, No being late and finally don't mess me around ok" Wow she's bossy ... So hot " Oh I forgot no more kissing till are 3rd date" "When do we get too you know" "6 months" she shrugged "Months" this is agonising "That's not a problem is it" She asked slightly tilting her head "No that's great" I lied "No that's great buddy" I smiled playfully punching her arm "Don't do that" she said shaking her head.

"I've never asked you this but what part of New York are you from" "Oh I'm not from New York Texas" So I'm learning something new it's nice "Oh cool so you just moved here when you were younger?" "No almost two years now" "What made you come to the big apple " "I like freedom and change my parents are pretty strict I mean I'm an adult I want to do what Alex wants to do. One day I just thought there's got to be more out there so that's when I decided" "Your brave I could never move away" "That's cause you're a total mama's boy" She laughed "No I'm just so used to my life too used to it this I probably the only place I know inside out I've travelled a lot but I've never got to know a place" "It must be awesome being rich though you can do whatever like no worries" "I'm not rich it's my parents I'm what you call a trust fund baby I'd actually like to try and do something on my own like start my own business or something" I've never told anyone that and I mean no one "So why don't you I mean you're smart it should be like totally easy" "I'm scared Ill fail I hate taking chances" "Taking chances is what life's about Justin I mean if you never try you'll never know right?" "Yeah I guess your right" "Of course I am and I'm going to show you how to loosen up a bit when it comes to taking risks" " I'm guessing you're not a rule follower" I smiled " See where learning more things about each other already oh this will be fun your my new BFF" " Best friend?" I croaked "We'll for now we'll be friends that go on dates"

Alex's POV

After a bit of walking we found a bench and sat down" We'll you're a model your like living the dream" " "I only do it for the money it's not me and I hate the fact that I accepted it in the first place" I sighed "So what do you want to do really" he asked, no one's ever really asked me that and it feels good someone actually asking me what I want to do in my life "I honestly have no idea it's stupid" I admitted "No it's not your 21 your finding yourself it's so not stupid" I smiled at him "That's like the nicest thing someone's said to me in a while" "I'm a sweet guy" I gave him the look "Your so into yourself" I sighed "There's a party tonight being Halloween and all and I was wondering if you're up for it I think your mate Rob's going with my sister it should be fun" "Ok just don't expect me to dress up not my thing" "I didn't think it would be" we both looked at each other and laughed. Yes I really like him but we'll see…


	15. Chapter 15

I dunno literally freaking just like 2 hours ago i met my idol i screamed so much so happy you have no idea see her tomorrow on graham norton im gonna make the pic my profile crying


	16. Chapter 16

This story will move to M rating. Im just gonna try something new because I have friends who said it would be interesting and they are going to help co write the mature chapters as Im not great at it. Just tell me what you think about the idea my viewers mean a lot so your opinions are important. X


End file.
